warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Batstar (puppycornashlynn)
Batstar '''is a sleek furred, dusky brown she-cat with yellow eyes that glow eerily in the night. She was born as '''Bat '''with her brother Night as a rogue to two unknown cats. Soon she and her brother wandered into the Daytime Forest, meeting Dawnstar. Dawnstar gave them a place in DawnClan. Bat was made an apprentice named '''Batpaw '''and was apprenticed to Sunstrike. After moons of training, she and her brother became warriors - her a warrior named '''Batwing, her brother named Nightheart. After a while, Nightheart and Dawnstar get a dream from StarClan telling them that Nightheart must start a new Clan. Batwing is not happy with this news, but goes with her brother. She, Nightheart and the latter's apprentice, now a warrior named Shadowflame, leave DawnClan, recruiting rogues to their new Clan. Nightstar soon receives his nine lives, naming Batwing his deputy. The two littermates go through thick and thin together, but Nightstar soon loses his last life. Batwing goes to the Moonfall and gets her nine lives, becoming Batstar, naming her mate Jayclaw deputy. A group of rogues move into the forest, and DawnClan and NightClan band together to stop them. Batstar loses a life against their leader, however. A few moons later, Batstar loses a life while giving birth to her and Jayclaw's kits, Cinderkit, Ratkit and Batkit. Jayclaw is angered by this, but doesn't show this for several moons, until he murders Batstar's seventh and eighth lives. After this attempt at the leader's murder, Jayclaw is exiled, Ratclaw going with his father. Batstar makes Shadowflame her deputy, having grown close to him over the seasons. Eventually she gives birth to her second litter, consisting of Sunkit, Pinekit and Jaykit. Batstar eventually loses her final battle from old age, joining her brother and Dawnstar in StarClan. Complete History This section is a stub. You can help the Warriors Fan Made Clans Wiki by expanding it. Personality Batstar is outgoing and loyal to her Clan. She is also quite agile. Above all else, she is loyal to her kin and her friends, placing her loyalty to her kits, mate, brother and Dawnstar, who she sees as a mother, above her loyalty to her Clan, leading to her acting a bit selfishly at times. Kin Members Mate: Jay (formerly): Deceased, verified Place of No Stars member Sons: Cinderbreeze: Living Sunflame: Living Rat: Deceased, verified Place of No Stars member Daughters: Batclaw: Deceased, verified StarClan member Jayheart: Living Pinefang: Living Brother: Nightstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Ceremonies Trivia Interesting facts * Batstar feels like she should've given Rat more attention, and that he wouldn't have left with his father if he had gotten more attention * The era of Batstar leading NightClan is often viewed as the best among the cats who still live from the time of her leadership * If Moonkit had lived, Batstar would've mentored her and she would've become a NightClan warrior named Moonshine Category:StarClan cats (puppycornashlynn) Category:Cats (puppycornashlynn) Category:NightClan cats (puppycornashlynn)